Mangés par le loup
by Amabaile
Summary: UA. Yaoi. Entrez dans un monde où la débauche rime avec argent, où le corps ne devient qu'un objet de plaisir, où l'amour tente de trouver une place. Entre travail et sentiments la limite peut vite devenir confuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Mangés par le loup (1)**

**Rating :** M pour lemons, violences, langage cru. (Et petit lemon dans ce chapitre, histoire de mettre dans l'ambiance direct)

**Disclaimer : **Hélas, Akira Amano est l'heureux détenteur des personnages de Reborn…

**Pairing :** Disons qu'il n'y en a pas vraiment… c'est du vrac. On met tous les personnages dans un petit sac et on tire au sort. On verra bien au fil du temps s'il y a des couples (n'hésitez pas à proposer des pairings mes chatons).

**Délire de l'auteur **: Bonjour mes chatons ! **Ceci est mon blablah d'auteur, mais j'aimerais que vous preniez le temps de le lire. Merci.**

J'ai l'idée de cette fic' ça fait plus un an et demi déjà, mais je voulais attendre de plus ou moins finir mes autres fictions en cours… quoique… XD. Mais je voulais surtout attendre de murir un peu, de pouvoir écrire quelque chose de plus sombre.

C'est une fiction assez sombre, par rapport à ce que j'ai écrit auparavant : du sexe, de la violence morale et physique… **MAIS** il y aura quand même des passages drôles, et ce n'est pas une tragédie non plus. Je me suis enfin décidée à coucher sur papier (enfin, façon de parler) ce que j'avais en tête et qui ne voulait pas en sortir. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

_**Important : Parfois, il y aura des références à des contes, et surtout à leurs analyses et à ce qu'ils renvoient. Ou alors, ce seront des comptines ou chansons enfantines, et leur origine ou ma propre interprétation pour la fic. Tout sera expliqu**__**é en fin de chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne comprenez pas tout de suite. (Les petits numéros).**_

**Chapitre 1 : On ne choisit pas son conte de fées…**

Le froid mordant de ce mois de novembre le fit légèrement trembler lorsqu'il sortit de l'appartement. Il enfonça ses mains gantées au fond des poches de son manteau, après avoir remonté son écharpe d'un rouge vif pour qu'elle couvre bien son cou. Le jeune homme regarda le ciel nuageux, la lumière du soleil avait déjà décliné depuis longtemps, faisant place à l'éclairage artificiel de la ville animée. En fermant les yeux un instant, le jeune homme soupira. Il sentait que la nuit allait être longue.

Il commença à marcher, faisant claquer ses bottines à demi lacées sur le sol à chacun de ses pas. Son long manteau cachait presque tout son corps, mais il semblait qu'il portait de grandes chaussettes noires. Ses cheveux châtains étaient ébouriffés, et quelques mèches plus longues au niveau de sa nuque flottaient au gré du vent froid. Il possédait de grands yeux noisette parsemés de reflets dorés qui semblaient observer tout ce qui se déroulait devant eux d'un air candide.

Le jeune homme se dirigea dans un quartier qu'il connaissait bien. Des néons aguicheurs, des filles qui trainaient dans les rues tentant d'attirer des clients, des boites et des bars à n'en plus finir, des hommes puant l'alcool avec des femmes peu vêtues à leur bras, quelques personnes cherchant de nouvelles sensations, d'autres voulant oublier les problèmes du quotidien. Ils avaient tous une raison d'être ici, et ceux qui n'en possédaient pas se perdaient vite dans ce monde impitoyable de débauche. Mais, la plus grande raison de la venue d'une personne dans ce quartier se résumait rapidement.

Le sexe.

Le jeune homme aux yeux noisette se dirigea vers une boite qui semblait plus calme que les autres, du moins, de l'extérieur. Il fallait descendre un petit escalier où se trouvaient quelques pots avec des fleurs sur chacune des marches pour y accéder. Le jeune homme poussa la double porte, et tomba nez à nez avec le videur qu'il connaissait bien. Au départ, celui-ci effrayait le jeune homme, puis au fil du temps, ils avaient sympathisé. Il est vrai que Lancia pouvait impressionner à première vue, avec sa grande taille, son regard un peu dur, ses deux marques sur la joue, pourtant il pouvait se montrer très aimable.

-Salut Lancia, lança le châtain.

-Bonsoir Tsuna, tu ne fais que passer ou tu restes un peu ?

-Je ne sais pas, tout dépendra du client de ce soir, sourit Tsuna avec malice.

Tsuna se débarrassa donc de son manteau, pour le laisser au vestiaire, tout comme ses gants et son écharpe. Il garda son téléphone portable dans une poche fermée. Il risquait d'en avoir besoin. Il portait un short noir en cuir, de grandes chaussettes rattachées au short par des rubans rouges et de jolis boutons dorés. Un t-shirt de cette même couleur rouge que les rubans moulait son corps fin. Lancia lui lança un regard interrogateur, et Tsuna lui tira la langue.

-Tu peux parler avec ton pantalon moulant toujours super bas. Sérieusement, tu défie les lois de la morale tu sais ça ?

Lancia lui sourit avant de lui dire de filer. Tsuna entra donc dans la boite de nuit, encore peu remplie en ce début de soirée. Il aimait cette ambiance tamisée, dans des tons pourpre et d'un violet profond, avec la musique qui passait sans être trop forte. La salle était divisée intelligemment, un grand espace pour les danseurs, un plus petit endroit avec quelques tables et tabourets pour les personnes qui voulaient se poser boire un peu, et des coins plus sombres, en retrait pour ceux qui souhaitaient simplement un peu d'intimité. Dans un coin, un escalier, caché par un rideau de velours, permettait d'accéder à des chambres mais celles-ci étaient réservées pour certains clients particuliers.

Tsuna se fraya un chemin parmi les danseurs, encore peu nombreux, et alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret au bar. Le patron vint rapidement le voir, lui demander gentiment ce qu'il souhaitait boire. Lussuria avait repris cette boite il y avait quelques années déjà, transformant un endroit mal famé en un lieu agréable où il était bon de passer du temps. Il possédait aussi tout le premier étage du petit immeuble qui abritait son établissement, c'était d'ailleurs là que se trouvaient les chambres. Lussuria portait toujours des lunettes de soleil, des vêtements près du corps, ne se séparait presque jamais de son boa de plume orange. Il était rasé sur une partie de la tête, et possédait une grande mèche verte.

Le châtain aimait bien Lussuria pour sa perpétuelle bonne humeur. Le patron savait néanmoins se faire respecter. Tsuna se souvenait du magistral coup de genou qu'avait reçu un homme trop entreprenant avec une des serveuses qui n'était pas consentante.

-Salut mon chou, qu'est que je te sers ce soir ?

-Un truc super léger, Luss'. Et sucré.

Lussuria lui fit un grand sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se retourner vers les bouteilles de sirop et d'alcool. L'homme avait souvent ce comportement de grande sœur ou de maman qui prend soin des autres. Il apportait un peu de douceur dans le monde de Tsuna. Le châtain sentit son téléphone vibrer, il le sortit de sa poche pour lire le message.

« Tsuuuunaa-kun ! Tu as un client, rends-toi rapidement au bar de Lussuria (si tu n'y es pas déjà). Il a payé pour deux heures, tu viendras me voir demain pour avoir ta part. Tu n'as pas personne d'autre sinon. Bosse bien. PS : tu pourrais aussi me rapporter un paquet de marshmallows par la même occasion. »

Le message était accompagné d'une photo d'un homme aux cheveux rouges, un peu mal rasé, qui souriait à peine. Il est plutôt bel homme, pensa Tsuna. Lussuria revint avec un cocktail d'une jolie couleur orangée, tirant vers le rose dans le fond du verre. Tsuna sentait que la nuit allait être longue, mais au moins il serait en bonne compagnie.

Un homme, déjà un peu éméché, vint s'asseoir à côté de Tsuna qui sirotait tranquillement son verre en discutant avec Lussuria. Il le regarda avec des yeux gourmands, et en posant sa main sur la cuisse du châtain, s'approcha de son oreille.

-Huumm, t'es mignon toi. Que dirais-tu qu'on aille faire un peu plus connaissance ? Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, murmura-t-il en remontant sa main vers l'entrejambe de Tsuna.

-Désolé, j'attends un client, dit froidement le châtain. Et puis, je dois être trop cher pour toi.

L'homme jura, avant de s'en aller en traitant Tsuna de « belle petite pute ». Lussuria tiqua, n'appréciant pas ce genre de comportement dans son établissement et regarda le châtain qui ne semblait pas affecté du tout, continuant à boire doucement le cocktail sucré.

-C'est rien Luss'. J'ai l'habitude, et dans un sens il n'a pas tort. C'est bien ce que je suis après tout, déclara Tsuna avec son grand sourire angélique. Au fait, une de tes chambres là-haut est libre ce soir ?

-Ma-ma, évidemment. Pour toi, y'en a toujours une de libre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

La journée avait été longue. Le chef de la brigade spéciale de police soupira. Ils avaient encore été envoyés sur une mauvaise piste, ou du moins une piste trop ancienne. Reborn pesta contre le boss du trafic qu'il n'arrivait pas à coincer. La police essayait de mettre la main sur le gérant d'un trafic de drogue et de prostitués dont certains étaient mineurs. Cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'il agissait dans l'ombre, étant d'une discrétion extrême. A chaque fois qu'on pensait l'attraper, il filait.

Reborn remarqua la tasse de café fumante sur son bureau, il soupira à nouveau avant de prendre la tasse pour boire doucement le liquide chaud. Le policier était le chef de cette brigade spéciale depuis trois ou quatre années, il ne comptait plus. La brigade était composée de seulement 3 membres : Reborn, Lal Mirch et Colonello. Au départ, celle-ci aurait dû comporter plus de policiers, mais Reborn avait refusé, souhaitant travailler en petit groupe, ce qu'il trouvait bien plus pratique et facile à gérer. Si jamais il avait besoin de plus de policiers lors d'interventions, il demandait à ses collègues mais ça arrivait rarement.

Lal Mirch voulait rentrer chez elle, prendre un bon bain pour se détendre de sa dure journée. A son bureau, Colonello bailla. Lal était une jolie femme, mais on ne la croyait pas tout de suite lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle faisait partie de la police. Avec ses cheveux longs aux mèches rebelles d'un bleu sombre, et son tatouage sur la joue, elle savait néanmoins très bien se faire respecter. Lal regarda l'heure, déjà bien avancée.

-Allez, tout le monde rentre à la maison, lança-t-elle. Ça sert à rien de commencer quelque chose à cette heure.

-Tu peux t'en aller Lal, je finis juste de remplir quelques papiers, répondit Reborn.

Elle rangea ses affaires, tout comme Colonello. Ils saluèrent Reborn, et quittèrent le commissariat. Devant le bâtiment, Lal dit au revoir à son collègue blond, puis se dirigea vers le parking des motos. Elle était pressée de rentrer chez elle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tsuna guettait l'entrée de la boite, attendant son client patiemment. Il n'avait pas bougé du haut tabouret du bar. L'établissement commençait à se remplir, et Lussuria enchainait les commandes. Soudain, Tsuna repéra son client aux cheveux rouges. Il portait un pull fin blanc, et un simple pantalon noir laissant apparaitre un corps qui semblait musclé. Le châtain le regarda de haut en bas, le trouvant plutôt sexy, si on omettait son expression blasée, voire presque dédaigneuse. Tsuna se leva pour aller à sa rencontre. Lorsque l'homme vit le châtain venir vers lui, il lui sourit malicieusement.

-Bonsoir, je suis Tsuna, et vous êtes ?

-Pressé de voir ton beau petit cul se déhancher, baru' !

Bon… au moins, il est direct, pensa le châtain. Il n'allait pas s'ennuyer. Il mit une alarme à son téléphone pour que l'horaire soit respecté. L'homme le regardait avec un air pervers à présent, détaillant Tsuna avec des yeux gourmands. Il dépassait le châtain d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres.

-Sinon c'est Zakuro, reprit l'homme.

-Les deux heures commencent maintenant, précisa Tsuna. Tu préfères danser un peu ou aller directement dans une chambre là-haut ?

-Excite moi un peu sur la piste de dance, après je m'occuperai de toi, lança Zakuro en faisant glisser sa main sur les fesses du châtain.

Tsuna attrapa donc la main baladeuse pour guider l'homme aux cheveux rouges au milieu des danseurs. Ils commencèrent donc à bouger en rythme avec la musique, le châtain avait mis une petite distance avec Zakuro pour pouvoir mieux le détailler et l'observer. Au fur et à mesure, leurs deux corps se rapprochaient, Tsuna jouait à présent à laisser ses mains vagabonder sur le corps musclé du rouge, cherchant ses points sensibles. Il en trouva quelques-uns, surtout au niveau des hanches ce qui excitait son partenaire. Zakuro regardait Tsuna se déhancher sensuellement contre lui, à un moment il crut que ses yeux avaient pris une teinte dorée, mais le rouge se dit que ça devait être à cause des projecteurs de la boite.

Tsuna s'amusait à passer ses mains sur les hanches de Zakuro, à descendre et à effleurer l'érection naissante sans jamais la toucher. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, avant de venir déposer de baiser légers dans le cou offert de son client, de le mordiller. Zakuro grogna un peu. Evidemment, le rouge ne restait pas inactif, il avait passé sa jambe entre les cuisses du châtain, frottant contre son entrejambe lascivement. Tsuna fit un petit mouvement de tête vers l'escalier qui menait aux chambres et Zakuro ne se fit pas prier, il le suivit avec un certain empressement.

Ils montèrent et Tsuna guida le rouge dans une petite chambre joliment décorée, dans les mêmes couleurs que la boite, avec une petite salle de bain adjacente. Zakuro jeta le châtain sur le lit sans délicatesse, se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il l'embrassa pour la première fois de la soirée, dominant totalement l'échange. Tsuna reprit néanmoins le contrôle lorsqu'ils cessèrent de s'embrasser, il inversa les rôles, et il s'assit sur le bassin de son client faisant de légers mouvements de hanches contre son érection. Le châtain enleva le plus doucement possible le pull fin de Zakuro, parcourant les muscles qui se contractaient sous ses caresses expertes.

Tsuna fit glisser sa langue mutine sur le torse du rouge, descendant toujours plus bas encore et encore. Il défit la braguette avec les dents, et déshabilla entièrement son client, libérant son sexe dressé par l'excitation. Tsuna sourit avant de souffler dessus. Zakuro soupirait de plaisir. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Le châtain avait bien les yeux dorés. D'ailleurs, Zakuro le trouvait beaucoup trop habillé. Il s'empressa de se relever, et lui ôta ses habits avec rapidité, dévoilant son corps fin, sa peau pale. Le rouge balança sa tête en arrière lorsque Tsuna prit son membre en bouche, amorçant un très lent va-et-vient soutirant des plaintes de bonheur du client. Pourtant Zakuro espérait plus, après tout il avait payé pour ça. Il stoppa cette délicieuse torture en relevant la tête du châtain.

Le rouge présenta ses doigts à Tsuna qui les lécha consciencieusement, faisant tourner doucement sa langue autour de ceux-ci. Le châtain n'avait pas arrêté de s'occuper du sexe de son partenaire, il faisait glisser celui-ci entre ses mains. Il lâcha les doigts et vint nicher sa tête dans le cou du rouge. Zakuro attrapa le châtain et l'allongea sur le ventre, lui remontant les fesses. Il glissa un premier doigt dans l'intimité de Tsuna qui gémit de plaisir, tout comme au second. Ses hanches bougeaient presque toutes seules, venant à la rencontre des doigts qui se mouvaient en lui. Le châtain suppliait à Zakuro de le prendre, le rouge étira un sourire. Il adorait ça.

-Huum, j'entends pas bien baru'… Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et chaude.

-…ah… Je la… veux. Je veux… votre bite, haleta Tsuna se prenant au jeu qu'imposait le client.

Zakuro ne se fit donc pas attendre et pénétra le châtain d'un seul mouvement brusque qui lui soutira un long gémissement de plaisir. Il entama un va-et-vient parfois violent, où il prenait plaisir à sentir le châtain se crisper légèrement, puis parfois lent et frustrant. Finalement, Tsuna fut le premier à jouir, tout son corps se tendit, resserrant ses muscles autour du sexe en lui. Après quelques derniers coups de reins, Zakuro jouit à son tour. Il se retira avant de s'écrouler dans le lit, les bras en croix, les cheveux collants un peu avec la sueur. L'alarme qui indiquait que les deux heures s'étaient écoulées sonna une dizaine de minutes après.

Zakuro grogna, et se leva pour se rhabiller. Tsuna se leva aussi, toujours nu, pour saluer son client qui s'en alla en promettant implicitement de revenir le voir. Une fois l'homme parti, Tsuna alla prendre une douche rapide, puis remit son caleçon et son haut. Il soupira, et sortit de la chambre, ne pensant croiser personne.

-Alors, comment c'était ?

-Hiiii ! hurla Tsuna surpris, n'ayant pas vu Lussuria qui passait.

-Il était sexy celui-là, dit le patron avec un petit air rêveur.

Tsuna admit l'affirmation de Lussuria. Puis le châtain se dirigea vers la cuisine où il savait qu'il avait le droit de prendre quelques petits trucs à manger, il allait rester dans la chambre de la boite pour le reste de la nuit. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de rentrer chez lui. Il était trop fatigué pour ça. Tsuna retourna dans sa chambre, le ventre plein, il s'endormit rapidement malgré la musique et le bruit.

_**A suivre…**_

Alors mes chatons ? Bon… Okay, Tsuna peut paraître un peu OCC, mais disons que je préfère un Tsuna en mode hyper (et pervers) qu'en mode Tsunaze. Mais vous verrez bien comment il va évoluer en lisant la suite (lui et les autres…).

Une petite review ? (Pour proposer des couples improbables par exemple)

Donc (1) : Le titre est en rapport avec le conte du **Petit Chaperon Rouge**. Dans l'_Analyse des contes de fées_ de Bruno Bettelheim le loup symbolise le dangereux séducteur. Il symbolise aussi des tendances animales que l'on trouve en nous (Dans notre inconscient). Aussi, dans la forêt, et dans la maison de la grand-mère, le petit chaperon rouge ne fuit pas le loup et, au contraire est fasciné par lui. Donc le titre est en rapport avec le désir, les plaisirs sexuels et le fait d'être consumés, dévorés par ceux-ci.

Voilà, j'espère que ma petite explication vous a plu, et donc à bientôt mes chatons !


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating :** M pour lemons, violences, langage cru.

**Disclaimer : **Hélas, Akira Amano est l'heureux détenteur des personnages de Reborn…

**Pairing :** Disons qu'il n'y en a pas vraiment… c'est du vrac. On met tous les personnages dans un petit sac et on tire au sort. On verra bien au fil du temps s'il y a des couples (n'hésitez pas à proposer des pairings mes chatons).

**Délire de l'auteur **: Bonjour, bonjour mes chatons.

Je suis sure que ça vous est déjà arrivé : vous êtes sur votre ordi, en train de regarder du yaoi (anime ou scans), et là, vous entendez un bruit au moment d'une scène plutôt hot (toujours ce genre de scène, haha), vous changez vite de page internet et vous vous retournez avec un regard de tueur ! Et en fait, y'a rien…

Hahaha, ça m'arrive tout le temps surtout que ma porte se trouve derrière moi et qu'on peut voir tout ce que je fais sur mon ordi.

_**Important : Parfois, il y aura des références à des contes, et surtout à le**__**urs analyses et à ce qu'ils renvoient. Ou alors, ce seront des comptines ou chansons enfantines, et leur origine ou ma propre interprétation pour la fic. Tout sera expliqué en fin de chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne comprenez pas tout de suite. (**__**Les petits numéros).**_

**Chapitre 2 : Promenons-nous dans les bois (1)**

Tsuna se réveilla assez tard. Il se frotta les yeux encore légèrement gonflés par le sommeil. Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone qui était resté allumé toute la nuit. Il avait aussi de nombreux messages et des appels manqués. Tous provenaient de la même personne. Tsuna s'extirpa donc du lit en soupirant de lassitude. Il répondrait aux messages seulement après s'être habillé et quand son estomac ne criera plus famine. La personne qui le harcelait ainsi pourrait attendre une petite demi-heure de plus. Le châtain bailla, et ramassa ses affaires. Il se vêtit avec ses affaires de la veille, espérant qu'il passerait inaperçu avec son long manteau. Lussuria entra dans la chambre sans frapper, rencontrant des prunelles dorées pétillant de surprise avec un soupçon d'énervement.

-Ma-ma, je m'en fiche de tes fesses mon chou, j'en ai vu d'autres. C'était pour savoir si tu restais déjeuner avec moi et Lancia ? Il fait des pâtes, dit malicieusement le barman.

Tsuna accepta de bon cœur. Le châtain ne savait pas comment Lancia faisait, mais ses pâtes étaient toujours délicieuses. Peut-être était-ce dû à ses origines italiennes ? Lussuria repartit donc après que Tsuna lui ait donné ses draps de la veille. Il rangea la chambre en prenant son temps. Il envoya un message à la personne qui l'avait harcelé, pour la prévenir qu'il ne rentrait pas avant deux heures de l'après-midi. Puis Tsuna se rendit dans la cuisine où Lancia s'affairait aux fourneaux. Le jeune homme aida le videur en sortant trois assiettes, et des couverts. Lussuria revint quelques minutes plus tard et les trois se mirent à table. Tsuna se régala et demanda d'en emporter dans une petite boite.

Ce fut donc avec un petit sac contenant quelques bières gracieusement offertes par Lussuria et le tupperware rempli de bonnes pâtes que Tsuna prit le chemin de son appartement. Son téléphone vibra à de nombreuses reprises, mais le châtain n'y fit attention. En ce début d'après-midi, le temps était doux, un peu froid, les nuages gris s'étiraient dans le ciel cachant totalement le soleil. Au moins, il ne pleuvait pas, se dit mentalement Tsuna qui sortait du quartier chaud de la ville, métamorphosé le jour. Pas de grands néons aux couleurs chatoyantes, peu de gens, la moitié des bars fermés se préparant à ouvrir pour une nouvelle nuit. Le châtain se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui.

Il entra dans l'appartement, posa son sac sur un meuble dans l'entrée qui contenait de nombreuses chaussures. Il enleva ses bottines pour les ranger dans ce meuble, puis il entendit quelques gémissements. Tsuna regarda son téléphone en se disant qu'il aurait dû le faire un peu plus tôt. En effet, son colocataire et meilleur ami, en plus de l'avoir harcelé de messages durant la matinée, l'avait prévenu qu'il avait un client pour une demi-heure. Apparemment, Tsuna était rentré pile à ce moment. Il soupira légèrement d'amusement, ça lui arrivait tellement souvent. Il tenta donc de ne pas faire de bruit et d'aller doucement jusqu'à sa chambre, bien que la curiosité le tiraillait. Il fit un arrêt juste à côté du salon d'où semblait provenir les gémissements.

Tsuna n'entendait qu'un seul homme crier son plaisir. Il en déduit donc que son ami devait être en train de faire une belle gâterie à son client. Le châtain se faufila donc dans sa chambre, attendant que son colocataire termine ses affaires. Hayato Gokudera et Tsuna vivaient ensemble depuis presque deux années. Gokudera avait le même âge que le châtain, soit vingt ans Ses cheveux mi-longs argentés encadraient son visage qui pouvait changer d'expressions avec une vitesse impressionnante. Il possédait de beaux yeux bleu-verts. Gokudera avait un petit côté voyou. Il adorait les jeans troués avec des petites chaines ou les vestes en cuir, et il avait souvent une attitude rebelle et dédaigneuse vis-à-vis des autres. Sauf avec Tsuna.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent, et le châtain entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer. Le client venait de partir. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l'argenté pour se jeter dans la chambre de Tsuna.

-Tsuna-sama, désolé, je…

-C'est pas grave Hayato, j'ai pas regardé mon téléphone, dit doucement le châtain. C'est un peu ma faute. Sinon, tu as mangé ?

-J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, client de dernière minute, soupira l'argenté.

-La prochaine fois, essaie de lui tailler une pipe dans ta chambre, sourit Tsuna tout en s'exprimant d'une manière naturelle. Je t'ai ramené des pâtes de Lancia.

Les deux amis allèrent donc dans la cuisine où Gokudera parlait de ses derniers clients, Tsuna fit de même. Ils préféraient en rire plutôt que de se lamenter sur leur sort. Lorsque Tsuna avait rencontré Gokudera, celui-ci était dans une très mauvaise période. Il se battait dans les rues, était violent, fumait énormément… Le châtain lui avait été d'une grande aide durant ces deux dernières années, et pour cela l'argenté lui en était reconnaissant. Gokudera demanda à Tsuna quand comptait-il aller voir Byakuran pour aller récupérer leur part de l'argent.

-J'y vais justement, je passais juste pour me changer. Je prends ta part comme d'habitude.

Gokudera acquiesça, de toute façon, il n'aimait pas vraiment Byakuran. A chaque fois que l'argenté voyait cet homme, il devenait de très mauvaise humeur, ne supportant pas le comportement aguicheur qu'il avait avec son adorable Tsuna. Le châtain et Gokudera avaient donc convenu que ce serait toujours Tsuna qui irait chercher l'argent pour son ami. Pour garantir la sécurité de l'argenté autant que celle de Byakuran. Le châtain ne préférait pas prendre de risques. Il salua son ami après s'être habillé différemment, plus sobrement, puis sortit de leur appartement sous les nombreux avertissements. Tsuna fit la promesse de faire attention à Gokudera, d'un sourire blasé, comme à chaque fois qu'il mettait un pied dehors.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rien ne laissait penser que le bureau qu'occupait Byakuran se prêtait aux sombres pratiques de la prostitution. Il se trouvait en plein centre-ville, dans une rue commerçante paisible. L'homme louait le local depuis quelques années déjà, et n'avait jamais eu aucun problème. Même le voisinage l'aimait bien, les mamies lui offraient toujours quelques légumes, les commerçants lui souhaitaient souvent de passer une bonne journée. Bien évidemment, lorsqu'on lui demandait ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, Byakuran restait vague, évitant avec adresse de répondre. Il avait aménagé son bureau de manière à le rendre le plus agréable possible. Du moins, pour lui. Presque tous les meubles étaient blancs, et les seules touches de couleurs restaient les coussins d'un canapé qui étaient d'un mauve pâle, ainsi que les rideaux.

Byakuran souriait souvent, surtout lorsqu'un paquet de marshmallows se trouvait à proximité, ou un de ses petits protégés. L'homme était fou de ces petites guimauves. Tsuna, assis tranquillement dans le canapé écoutait parler Byakuran et un autre prostitué du nom de Mukuro, posé juste à côté du châtain buvant une tasse de thé. Byakuran possédait de beaux cheveux blancs ébouriffés, deux améthystes à la place des yeux. Le blanc accordait toujours ses habits à la couleur de ses cheveux, un tatouage mauve soulignait son œil gauche. Tsuna se méfiait de Byakuran, il lui faisait régulièrement des avances, mais le châtain n'avait cédé qu'une seule et unique fois. Même s'il avait passé un bon moment, il préférait ne pas réitérer cette expérience préférant mettre un peu de distance avec le blanc.

-Il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi je t'ai apporté des marshmallows alors que tu as déjà trois paquets, lança le châtain.

-Mais Tsuna-kun, il me faut une petite réserve. Sinon, tu as entendu ce qu'a dis Mukuro-kun ?

-Kufufu, les clients ont parfois des requêtes bien étranges…

Tsuna se méfiait beaucoup moins de Mukuro. Cet homme aux cheveux courts avec une petite houppette ressemblant à un ananas, une longue et fine queue de cheval, d'un bleu profond presque violet, avait des yeux vairons. Un rouge et un bleu, ce qui rendait son regard hypnotisant. Et un corps à damner un saint. Le châtain le trouvait assez étrange, et parfois effrayant. Que ce soit dans son attitude ou dans ses paroles, même s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Mukuro et Tsuna se croisaient très souvent chez Byakuran, y allant souvent durant les mêmes horaires. En fait, Mukuro, lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, restait souvent avec le blanc car celui-ci adorait lui offrir des tas de choses. Tsuna ne préférait pas savoir quelle était la relation exacte qui unissait les deux hommes, il avait pourtant l'impression que Byakuran agissait tel un « sugar daddy » (2).

Mais Mukuro aimait beaucoup passer à l'improviste chez le châtain, pour n'importe quelle raison. Un rien suffisait au bleuté pour s'inviter, et la plupart du temps, sauter sur Tsuna qui se laissait rarement faire. Même si le châtain devait avouer qu'il aimait bien lorsque Mukuro venait lui apprendre quelques nouvelles choses à faire aux clients. Ils passaient souvent quelques heures agréables l'un avec l'autre, que ce soit dans un bar ou simplement au lit, sans prise de tête.

-Sinon, tu fais comme d'habitude Tsuna-kun ? Tu prends la part du petit voyou ?

-Hayato n'a plus grand-chose d'un voyou, dit Tsuna en tirant la langue au blanc.

-Kufufu, mon cher Tsuna, ne sors pas ta langue ainsi, déclara Mukuro. Ça me donne envie de te la bouffer.

Mukuro se déplaça, monta sur le châtain plaçant des genoux de manière à encercler les jambes de Tsuna, à le dominer. Il attrapa le visage du plus petit pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, rapprochant son visage. Mukuro adorait tourmenter Tsuna, il adorait lorsqu'il réussissait à allumer cette lueur dorée qu'il aimait tant dans les yeux du châtain. Byakuran suivait l'échange avec grand intérêt, regardant Tsuna peu impressionné par l'homme au-dessus de lui. Mukuro redessina les lèvres du châtain avec la pointe de sa langue percée, puis les mordilla légèrement avant d'embrasser rapidement le front de Tsuna et de le lâcher, voyant bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer. Le bleuté soupira, et un petit sourire satisfait, plein d'innocence s'étira sur le visage de Tsuna. Byakuran semblait un peu déçu.

-Kufufu, on jouera une prochaine fois. Et sinon, ton client d'hier ? Il était super sexy !

Tsuna allait commencer à raconter sa soirée, comme il le faisait à chaque fois mais une tornade violette débarqua dans le bureau de Byakuran.

-Hey ! Ce soir ne m'envoie aucun client sinon on est dans la merde !

-Bonjour Skull, répondit simplement le blanc avec un sourire en mangeant un marshmallow. Ça faisait bien longtemps dis-moi.

Skull avait à peine enlevé son casque de moto, et était toujours en combinaison de cuir noir, moulant parfaitement son corps. Skull avait des cheveux violets accordés à son maquillage, des piercings, et quelques pansements parsemaient son visage. Il venait rarement chez Byakuran, une fois par semaine. Il arrivait qu'il ne passe que deux fois dans le mois. Skull ne fréquentait pas les mêmes endroits que les autres prostitués sous la tutelle de Byakuran. Il faisait beaucoup de stripteases dans une boite à qui se trouvait bien loin du bar de Lussuria, il travaillait simplement dans une autre partie du quartier. C'était pour cela que peu le connaissait.

-Explique-moi donc pourquoi tu ne prendrais aucun client ce soir ?

-Reborn passe me voir ce soir au bar. Tu sais, le flic qui veut vous mettre la main dessus ?

-Kufufu, t'es tellement trouillard Skull, lança Mukuro qui avait repris sa tasse de thé. Fais comme d'habitude, dis-lui que tu bosses à ton propre compte s'il te pose des questions. Et puis, il ne sait pas que tu te prostitues non ?

-Comme si c'était aussi facile. Tu l'as jamais vu, t'as l'impression qu'il sait tout quand il te regarde avec ses yeux de psychopathe. Il commence à se poser des questions.

-Mais pourquoi rester ami avec lui ? demanda Tsuna.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ça fait longtemps que je m'en serais débarrassé !

-Bon, d'accord, dit Byakuran qui semblait de bonne humeur. Je t'accorde cette soirée. Evite de nous dénoncer, et la prochaine fois que tu viendras me voir, rapporte moi un paquet de marshmallows pour me remercier.

Skull, un peu rassuré, sortit du bureau en râlant sur le fait qu'il n'était pas un larbin. Tsuna regarda le motard claquer la porte. Il se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer aussi, Gokudera était surement en train de s'inquiéter. Le châtain reçu donc sa généreuse part des payements des quelques clients de la semaine, ainsi que celle de son ami. Il salua Mukuro et Byakuran, puis s'en alla. Le blanc n'oublia pas de dire à son petit protégé de bien prendre soin de lui. Mukuro râla un peu car Tsuna n'avait rien raconté de sa soirée avec Zakuro. Une fois dehors, le châtain entendit au loin le rugissement de la moto de Skull. Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que le son disparaisse à travers la ville.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Reborn ne venait dans ce bar seulement pour voir une seule et unique personne. Habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une belle chemise blanche, son chapeau ne quittant presque jamais sa tête, le policier ne passait pas inaperçu. Ce bel homme brun avait un charme fou. Les filles présentes se pavanaient devant lui, certains hommes lui offraient des verres qu'il refusait à chaque fois. Les femmes s'éloignaient lorsqu'il les regardait froidement. Assis dans un fauteuil confortable, Reborn attendait Skull qui se déhanchait à moitié nu dans une cage en métal de l'autre côté de la salle. Lal Mirch serait là, elle passerait sa soirée à soupirer, à dire qu'elle préférerait qu'on lui arrache les yeux que de rester plus longtemps. Cette pensée étira un fin sourire au policier.

Le bar possédait plusieurs petites scènes rondes, sur deux d'entre elles une barre de pole dance s'élevait. Seules ces scènes étaient éclairées, les couleurs variaient selon l'effet désiré sur les hommes et femmes qui dansaient en rythme avec la musique qui envahissait la salle. Enfin, le volume de la musique baissa légèrement, et Reborn remarqua que Skull avait quitté sa cage. En effet, le violet rejoignit le policier quelques minutes plus tard, prenant du temps sur sa pause. Skull s'assit à côté de Reborn qui le détailla de la tête au pied mettant mal à l'aise le stripteaseur.

-Bon-Bonsoir Reborn.

-Je sais que tu te prostitues.

Skull avala de travers. Jusqu'à présent il l'avait toujours caché et avait essayé de rester le plus discret possible. Il se doutait bien qu'un jour, le policier l'apprendrait. Le ton de Reborn était froid, dur et rempli d'une vérité accablante.

-Mais… euh, rarement ! Histoire de finir le mois des fois, tenta de se rattraper Skull.

-Est-ce que tu bosses pour quelqu'un ?

-Qu'est que tu vas penser ? J'suis pas le larbin de quelqu'un d'autre !

Le stripteaseur espérait que cette excuse passerait et que son interlocuteur s'en contenterait. Reborn se leva et attrapa le visage de Skull d'une main ferme. Le policier fixait le violet dangereusement, un sourire carnassier ornant le visage du brun. Skull craignait le pire.

-Bien, alors j'me paye tes services pour la nuit.

_A suivre…_

Bref, bref… J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que ce n'est pas trop décevant par rapport au premier. Désolée, je suis un peu en retard aussi…

(1) Donc, je pense que vous connaissez tous la chanson « Promenons-nous dans les bois » avec le célèbre « Loup y es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? M'entends-tu ? ». C'est toujours par rapport au loup et à sa symbolique du séducteur, du désir… Et au fait que la chanson finit sur la fuite. C'est donc la fuite du prédateur que l'un des personnages recherche dans ce chapitre (vous avez devinez lequel mes chatons ?)

(2) Je ne sais pas quel est le terme en français pour « Sugar Daddy ». Mais ce sont des hommes qui prennent soin financièrement de femmes (ou d'hommes) plus jeunes qu'eux souvent en échange de faveurs sexuelles.

**Mon chaton** **Coconut** : Mais si, mais si je suis sure que Zakuro en mode loup avec des oreilles et une queue doit être super mignon :) Ravie que le caractère « hyper » de Tsuna te plaise. Je suis pareille, il m'agace en mode vierge effarouché. Pour Squalo… haha, surprise surprise mon chaton ^.^

**Miri** : Merci chaton. Pour les contes, c'est vrai qu'il y a plein de messages cachés et l'analyse que je lis fait ressortir beaucoup le côté sexuel des contes. J'ai donc trouvé intéressant de mettre ça en relation dans une fic. Si jamais un couple te vient en tête, n'hésite pas une seconde ! Propose !

A bientôt mes chatons !


	3. Note

Note, le 17 mars 2013 : Bonjour mes chatons !

Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais rien publié... J'étais en prépa (les cours sont bientôt finis), et en ce moment je me balade un peu dans toute la France pour passer des concours (Oui, j'ai fait aller-retour Nice-Paris en une journée, pour aller le lendemain à Nantes... Et je vous avoue que je suis tombée sous le charme de Tours et de Amiens). Pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire du coup... haha.

Mais je reviens ! Je fais mon come-back, bon... environ 8 mois après mes dernières publications. Sincèrement désolée mes chatons. J'espère que mes futures publications vous plairont, que vous êtes toujours là mes chatons "habituels", que les nouveaux aimeront ce que j'écris, etc.

Brefouille, me revoilà et vous ne savez pas à quel point l'écriture, la fanfiction et même le lectorat m'a manqué. Ça fait du bien de revenir !


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating :** M pour lemons, violences, langage cru.

**Disclaimer : **Hélas, Akira Amano est l'heureux détenteur des personnages de Reborn…

**Pairing :** Disons qu'il n'y en a pas vraiment… c'est du vrac. On met tous les personnages dans un petit sac et on tire au sort. On verra bien au fil du temps s'il y a des couples (n'hésitez pas à proposer des pairings mes chatons).

**Délire de l'auteur **: Bonjour, bonjour mes chatons. (Non, on ne mord pas l'auteur)

Mon énorme retard est expliqué dans la note précédente. Mais n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des messages pour me réclamer la suite, ou me réprimander sur mon retard. Ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! (Flagellez-moiiiiiiii ! J'en redemanderai).

Sinon, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant (me droguant plutôt) avec les chansons « Bubblegum Bitch » de _Marina and the Diamonds_ et « Fuck me like you hate me » de _Seether _(surtout pour le lemon, héhé).

_**Important : Parfois, il y aura des références à des contes, et surtout à leurs analyses et à ce qu'ils renvoient. Ou alors, ce seront des comptines ou chansons enfantines, et leur origine ou ma propre interprétation pour la fic. Tout sera expliqué en fin de chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne comprenez pas tout de suite. (Les petits numéros).**_

**Chapitre 3 : La pomme sera croquée (1)**

Skull regardait son interlocuteur, complètement désorienté. Reborn devait plaisanter, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement... Pourtant, le regard froid, si dur et déterminé, écrasa tout espoir de blague de la part du policier dans l'esprit de Skull. Le violet ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Une part de lui paniqua, tandis qu'une autre lui hurlait de fuir loin, de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans cet endroit, et de surtout ne jamais revoir Reborn. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait tenir ses obligations. Skull se reprit : un client restait un client. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son sérieux quant à ses contraintes de travail.

-A... allons chez moi, dit-il simplement.

-Je suis en voiture, je connais le chemin.

Reborn lâcha le menton de Skull, puis partit vers la sortie, s'attendant à ce que le violet le suive rapidement. Skull se leva, et marcha vite pour rattraper le policier. Il fit un signe à la gérante de la boite qui ne lui accorda qu'une œillade presque désolée. Le froid mordant de cette fin de soirée fit presque trembler le violet tandis que le brun ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la voiture, un silence que Skull bénissait et haïssait par la même occasion s'installa. Au moins, Reborn ne souhaitait pas converser, mais l'absence de mots mettait mal à l'aise Skull qui, pour passer le temps, jouait avec son piercing à la langue, ainsi que celui à la lèvre. Skull connaissait bien Reborn, il savait presque comment cette soirée se passerait : durement, froidement et sans aucun sentiments autre qu'une certaine forme de haine mêlée à du plaisir. Après tout, la passion signifiait souffrir à la base.

Une fois arrivés, ils pénétrèrent dans le petit appartement. Skull posa ses clés sur le meuble de l'entrée, tandis que Reborn retirait sa veste noire, l'accrochant au porte-manteau. Le violet ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Devait-il faire le premier pas, ou attendre que Reborn fasse un premier geste, une première demande ? Skull proposa au policier un rafraîchissement qu'il accepta. Les mains du violet tremblaient d'appréhension, il failli faire tomber le verre qu'il tendit à Reborn. Le policier avait bien remarqué l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait, il attrapa Skull par le col et le traîna jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. Ce geste rassura le prostitué mais l'inquiéta par la même occasion.

Skull fut jeter sans aucune délicatesse sur son lit, démontrant à nouveau le caractère autoritaire de Reborn. Le violet se redressa sur les coudes, attendant que son client se décide à le rejoindre. Plus vite ils coucheraient ensemble, plus vite Skull serait débarrassé du policier. Skull souhaitait juste que cette soirée passe le plus rapidement possible. Le brun, posté devant le lit, regardait hautainement le prostitué mal à l'aise.

-Déshabille-toi, ordonna Reborn.

Skull aurait pester habituellement mais face au policier il ne préférait pas jouer avec le feu. Se redressant, il s'exécuta sous le regard froid de l'autre, retira ses habits avec une lenteur extrême, mettant à profit ses talents de strip-teaseur. Skull remarqua que Reborn s'humecta les lèvres inconsciemment, et qu'il commençait à se sentir étroit dans son pantalon bien taillé. Le policier se rapprocha, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Il attrapa le menton de Skull et redressa fermement son visage.

-Tu es bien docile... pour une fois.

Reborn l'embrassa, sans douceur. Skull ne ressentait que de la précipitation, de la passion mais une passion destructrice. Il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, répandant un goût métallique. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Reborn se lécha les lèvres tandis que le violet grogna de douleur. Le policier fit basculer Skull sur le lit, l'allongeant complètement sous lui. Le prostitué écarta les cuisses, autant par habitude que par soumission, afin que Reborn vienne se placer entre celles-ci. Le brun continua son œuvre sanglante sur les lèvres de Skull.

Le reste de leurs vêtements furent vite enlevés, et jetés à même le sol. Skull râla intérieurement, il détestait négliger ainsi ses habits. Reborn fouilla dans le tiroir de la petite table de chevet, à côté du lit, espérant trouver du lubrifiant, sur lequel il tomba bien vite. Reborn retourna sur le ventre Skull qui se laissait faire, de peur de contrarier le brun, mais son caractère fougueux lui hurlait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Le policier sortit le tube de lubrifiant, l'ouvrit et s'amusa à en faire couler le long des fesses de Skull. Celui-ci frissonna sous la sensation froide, mais les mains chaudes de Reborn prirent place directement sur ses fesses. Le brun mordillait l'épaule où il laissa un suçon qui mettrait certainement plusieurs jours avant de s'effacer. Un doigt, vite suivi d'un second passèrent la barrière de chair du violet qui ferma les yeux, inspirant pour mieux se détendre. Après avoir introduit un troisième doigt, Reborn considéra que le prostitué était prêt à l'accueillir.

Il renversa Skull sur le dos, et lui souleva les cuisses. Reborn fit pénétrer lentement son sexe dans l'intimité de Skull. Celle-ci le happait, comme enchantée de sa venue, tandis que Skull se tortillait sous l'emprise ferme du policier. Il tentait de retenir ses gémissements. Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il prenait du plaisir, malgré la douleur procurée par Reborn. Le brun semblait vouloir que Skull perde le contrôle total, il jouait du rythme de ses allées, se retirant presque entièrement pour revenir à la charge. Au bout d'un moment, le violet parvenait de moins en moins à retenir ses gémissements.

-Ton corps parle pour toi, tes hanches bougent d'elles-mêmes.

-Déformation... professio...nnelle, parvint à dire Skull entre deux gémissements sur un léger ton provocateur.

Reborn fut presque amusé de cette réponse, mais elle l'agaça tout autant. Il prenait un corps où certainement des centaines d'hommes l'avaient précédé. Le brun sourit. Au moment présent, ce corps lui appartenait, cet esprit farouche se soumettait. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette sensation de pouvoir sur l'autre. Reborn accéléra le va-et-vient, savourant la chaleur, la brutalité de l'étreinte. Il connaissait la pression qu'il fallait exercer sur la peau de Skull afin qu'elle en garde les traces, des ecchymoses sur les cuisses. Le policier adorait ça.

Reborn s'acharnait toujours sur la lèvre gonflée, ensanglantée de Skull, allant parfois jouer avec le piercing sur la langue du violet, le mordillant, le tirant hors de cette bouche d'où ne sortaient que plaintes de plaisir. Il souleva ses cuisses, resserrant l'étau que formaient ses mains. Accentuant son va-et-vient, Reborn se sentait proche de la jouissance, il sentait les chairs chaudes se contracter autour de son sexe. Tandis que le violet n'était plus de gémissements, ayant arrêté de se retenir totalement, plaisir, douleur. Skull jouit après un coup de rein plus violent que les autres, tout son corps se crispa, emportant Reborn dans l'orgasme quelques va-et-vient plus tard. Les deux hommes reprirent leur respiration, plus rapidement pour le policier. Il se retira de l'intimité du prostitué.

Assis dans le lit, Reborn s'alluma une cigarette en regardant Skull plonger dans les méandres du sommeil. Il se leva dès la fin de celle-ci, se rhabilla rapidement et laissa de l'argent sur la table basse du salon. Le policier jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le corps du prostitué, puis il s'en alla, une nouvelle cigarette à la bouche, expirant une dernière bouffée de fumée au moment où la porte se refermait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Skull grogna en s'éveillant le lendemain matin. Il avait l'impression qu'un éléphant lui était passé sur le corps la veille. Il tenta de s'étirer un peu, mais se stoppa bien vite à cause de toutes ses courbatures, tirant sur tous ses muscles. Skull jura et pesta contre Reborn, se promettant de ne jamais retenter l'expérience, et de refuser tout ce que le policier lui proposerait à l'avenir même s'il proposait plus d'argent. Surtout s'il proposait plus d'argent ! La sonnerie de son téléphone portable le sortit de son monologue intérieur et fortement injurieux. Il attrapa rapidement l'objet, et répondit sans regarder qui l'appelait de si bon matin.

-Salut Skull, j'espère que tu as mis à profit la soirée que je t'ai gracieusement accordée.

-Tu parles, j'suis mort… Il m'a pris pour un jouet…

-Ooh, attends, je te mets en haut-parleur, fit Byakuran à l'autre bout du combiné. Je veux tous les détails en plus du paquet de marshmallows que tu me dois. Il baise comment le flic ?

-Skull a baisé un flic ? hurla Mukuro qui se trouvait avec Byakuran. Kufufu, raconte !

-Non, Skull s'est fait baiser par le flic, rectifia le blanc. Mais sinon, raconte, il a sorti les menottes ?

-Allez-vous faire foutre ! grogna Skull avant de raccrocher.

Le violet enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller, laissa tomber son téléphone au sol. Il souhaitait juste se rendormir. En se frottant contre son oreiller, une nouvelle douleur se réveilla, Skull porta sa main à sa lèvre qui s'était rouverte, laissant une traînée de sang écarlate sur la taie blanche. Ce fut entièrement nu qu'il traversa son petit appartement, geignant à chaque pas, à la recherche de compresses et de désinfectant. Une fois trouvés, Skull s'assit dans son canapé, une compresse sur sa lèvre qui avait légèrement gonflée. Il se souvint que sa moto était restée au club de strip-tease, et jura dans sa barbe. Une légère odeur de tabac régnait dans la pièce. Skull détestait ça. Il lui semblait que la présence de Reborn s'imposait par cette fragrance. Une pensée trottait dans sa tête : se débarrasser de Reborn dans son existence. Ça ne lui apportait rien de bon. Vraiment rien de bon.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Squalo se détendait tranquillement dans un bain chaud, s'étirant dans la mousse blanche. Il avait relevé ses longs cheveux argentés en un chignon décoiffé avec un simple élastique noir. La tête en arrière, appuyée contre le mur de la salle de bain, les yeux fermés, il sentait ses muscles se décontracter doucement dans l'eau chaude après une dure matinée et un début d'après-midi chaotique. La radio diffusait de vieux morceaux de rock que Squalo chantonnait parfois. Puis soudain, il sentit l'eau bouger, il ouvrit les yeux et posa ses deux orbes gris sur l'intrus qui venait d'entrer dans sa baignoire, sans aucune autorisation. Intrus qui ne semblait absolument pas dérangé par la situation, s'installant tranquillement en face de l'argenté, au milieu de la mousse à l'odeur légère.

-Voiiii ! J'peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? demanda Squalo.

-Je prends un bain avec toi, répondit son interlocuteur dans un ton monocorde.

Squalo ne préféra pas commencer à argumenter, connaissant bien son ami, collègue et colocataire. L'argenté savait que la conversation ne déboucherait sur rien. Il ne savait comment, mais Fran semblait toujours avoir le dernier mot alors Squalo laissait tomber presque à chaque fois. Les yeux de Fran étaient d'un vert particulier, comme deux jades, et la plupart du temps inexpressifs. Le jeune homme possédait des cheveux mi-longs, de la même couleur que ses yeux. Son corps fin à la peau pâle passait rarement inaperçu, et sa petite taille était mise en valeur lorsqu'il se trouvait à côté de l'anatomie toute en muscles de Squalo.

-Tu n'pouvais pas attendre que je sorte ? demanda l'argenté, légèrement agacé.

-Bouh... t'es méchant Squalo, minauda Fran. Moi, j'aime bien prendre des bains avec les gens.

-Réserve ça à tes clients alors.

Fran s'immergea presque entièrement. Seules ses jambes dépassaient de la baignoire, dévoilant les tatouages qui parcouraient l'intérieur de ses cuisses pâles. Fran arborait fièrement deux grenouilles noires, en effet miroir, avec une multitude d'arabesques où de petites fleurs de lotus s'entrelaçaient. Deux jumelles se faisant face. Squalo se leva, sans aucune pudeur, attrapant sa serviette molletonnée qui l'attendait sur le lavabo, et s'essuya énergiquement tandis que Fran émergea, les cheveux mouillés, l'eau coulant sur son visage. Un peu de mousse restait sur sa tête.

-Tu veux que je mette un peu de crème sur ton requin ? Proposa Fran en jouant avec la mousse du bain.

-Nan, ça ira.

Le requin dont parlait Fran recouvrait tout le dos de Squalo. Ils s'étaient tout deux fait tatouer ensemble, après de longues heures de finitions sur les dessins respectifs avec leur tatoueur. Squalo avait choisi le requin quant à son nom, et aussi car il s'agissait d'un animal qu'il admirait énormément. Il ne comptait plus les heures qu'il avait passé debout, en face du bassin des requins, à l'aquarium. Les tatouages l'avaient toujours attiré aussi. Il trouvait fantastique la manière de marquer sa peau d'un dessin à la signification si personnelle. Squalo ne comprenait pas les personnes qui se faisaient tatouer simplement par simple envie esthétique, sans un sens derrière l'acte.

Quant à Fran, il avait longuement hésité. A passer le cap, surtout. L'envie était présente, les motifs dessinés, l'emplacement choisi, mais les aiguilles s'insupportaient ainsi que le bruit dérangeant de la machine du tatoueur. Squalo se souvenait encore de la séance qui s'avéra très amusante. Parfois, l'argenté souriait en repensant à la tête du tatoueur lors des répliques cinglantes de Fran. Lorsque les grenouilles furent terminées, Fran en admira longuement les contours, chaque détails encrés sous sa peau pâle, repensant à la signification qu'elles possédaient. Pour tout avouer, il rêvait secrètement de retourner sous les aiguilles. Peut-être une couronne, Fran avait toujours aimé les contes de fée, les histoires de chevaliers et de rois (2).

-On sort ce soir ? demanda Fran.

-Évidemment.

-Pas de repos pour les braves, murmura le vert dans la mousse.

Ils appartenaient au monde de la nuit, et ce, depuis leur contrat avec Byakuran. Même s'ils travaillaient parfois de jour, ils préféraient largement l'ambiance nocturne. L'argenté finit de se sécher le corps, n'oubliant pas de rappeler à Fran de ne pas traîner trop longtemps dans l'eau chaude du bain. Squalo se dirigea dans sa chambre, sobrement décorée dans des tons bleus et argentés, et il ouvrit sa grande armoire afin de s'habiller. Il entendit Fran lui hurler depuis la salle d'eau de mettre le pantalon de cuir, ce qui fit sourire Squalo. Et il mit évidemment ce fameux pantalon en cuir noir, qu'il agrémenta d'une chemise grise et de sa veste préférée, elle aussi en cuir. Fran, déjà habillé, les cheveux encore humides, passa la tête dans entrebâillement de la porte.

-J'ai envie de boire à en oublier mon prénom ce soir, lança-t-il avec sa voix monotone.

-Voiii ! Tu devrais éviter. Mais on bosse pas dans deux jours, je pourrai t'accompagner dans ta beuverie.

-Tant pis. Je ne me battrai pas avec un lampadaire cette nuit, dit Fran qui repartit vers sa chambre.

Squalo leva les yeux au ciel à la mention de ce souvenir particulièrement risible. Une petite heure plus tard, les deux amis étaient prêts, et l'argenté verrouillait la serrure de leur grand appartement. Puis il s'enfoncèrent dans la pénombre de la nuit et dans le froid de ce novembre doux. Squalo repensait souvent à ce que Fran répétait régulièrement à propos de leur travail : « La nuit nous appartient... mais nous nous devons de nager dans cet océan de ténèbres sans nous noyer ». L'argenté secoua sa main devant lui comme pour balayer ses pensées, Fran le regarda un peu étonné puis il sortit son téléphone de sa poche afin de passer un appel à Byakuran. Il était bon de savoir ce que le blanc leur réservait.

_A suivre..._

(1) La pomme représente souvent le péché, le désir, l'acte sexuel. Que ce soit dans Blanche-Neige, comme dans la Bible (en gros). Croquer la pomme, dans ce chapitre désigne le pas de trop, la ligne dépassée alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû l'être.

(2) Par rapport aux tatouages de Fran : c'est dit dans le chapitre, légère allusion à la globalité des contes de fées. Mais par exemple dans le Roi Grenouille (ou tout autre conte où le prince se transforme en homme soit après avoir prouver quelque chose, soit après un laps de temps), cela signifie l'attende de l'âge sexuel, le fait d'attendre de mûrir avant d'avoir des premiers rapports.

Alors, de plus, par rapport aux tatouages dans ce chapitre : je me suis fait tatouer y'a pas longtemps. Percée aussi, haha, le septum et... tadam : le téton gauche. (Mes chatons, je vous vois déjà tenir vos seins en faisant une grimace de douleur ;) ) Mais nan, franchement, ça ne fait pas si mal qu'on vous le dit. Petite promenade de santé pour moi en fait XD Et, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y retourner pour mon second tatouage.


End file.
